You're perfect to me
by Ieeerr
Summary: After Kendall's step brother and school's biggest bully tells Kendall to do something, he shocks everyone.  Crappy summary, please read. :D


**ENJOY!**

Logan was standing at his locker, softly whistling his favourite song while he searched for his Math and History books. When he found them he put them in his bag, closed his locker and turned around.

"Hi fag." The school's biggest bully, Michael, said.

_There we go again._ Logan thought.

"Leave me alone." Logan mumbled while he walked away. Unfortunately for Logan his way out was blocked by two of Michael's 'friends'. They were mostly just people who were scared to get bullied, so instead they joined Michael's 'gang' and bullied other people.

"What's the matter nerd? You don't wanna talk to us anymore?" Michael said as he reached forward and janked Logan's bag away from him.

"Catch!" He screamed at James, another bully, as he threw to bag over to him.

Logan ran after his bag but tripped when one of them put his leg in front of his. He fell to the ground, face first, with a loud thud. Tears were starting to fill his eyes.

The group of at least 7 people were all laughing at him, he felt so.. worthless. One of the guys threw Logan's bag back to Michael, who catched it and laughed evilly before throwing it down, onto Logan stomach.

"See you later, nerdy fag." Michael said.

One single tear escape Logan's eye as they all walked away, laughing very loud.

One boy catched Logan's eye. He was one of the people who was always around Michael, yet he never did or said anything to Logan. Their eyes locked and he looked apologetic to Logan. Logan saw his lips move, and saw him saying 'sorry' without letting any sound escape his mouth. Logan just looked at him without saying or doing anything. The boy broke the eye contacted after another two seconds and then quickly ran after Michael and the gang.

Logan grabbed his bag and made his way to nearest toilet, he didn't give a shit that he would miss a class, he just needed to calm down first.

Logan sat down on a closed toilet, staring at the locked door in front of him. He started to think. _Why me? They always have to pick on me. I just don't get it. Sure I'm gay, and I like to learn things, and pay attention in class, but was that actually a reason to ruin me life? And what the hell was with that guy? If he really was so sorry about it, wouldn't he just try and stop Michael? Why wouldn't someone tell Michael he's being a dick and pathetic? Everyone would stop if Michael did, yet no one dared to say or do something, just because we're all so fucking scared of that fucking Michael. _Logan let out a loud sigh.

He then heard a knock on the door in front of him.

"Logan?" A voice whispered. A voice that Logan didn't recognize.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Logan snapped at the person.

"Can you please open the door?"

"Why would I?"

"I wanna talk to you. ..Please?"

Logan hesitantly reached forward to the lock of the door. He thought for a few seconds before unlocking the door and standing up. He opened the door and walked out with his head down. After a few second he looked up and ..there he was, the boy who said sorry.

"What do you want?" Logan said angrily.

"I'm so sorry about the way Michael and the others treat you. You see, Michael is my step brother and if I would stand up against him I don't know what would happen with my family and to be honest I don't wanna find out."

Logan just looked at him, not knowing what to say. He understood him though, he probably would do the same as he was in his shoes.

"I will try to keep him away from you, I promise I'll do anything to keep him away from you. Don't let them get to you, they're not worth it."

Tears were in Logan's eyes, why was this boy so nice?

"Why did they pick me?" Logan's voice was so soft that the boy almost didn't hear him.

"You're gay, nerdy and you're just an easy target I guess."

Logan sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I really am. I would have been the target if Michael wasn't my step brother, because I'm basically the same as you. I mean, I'm gay as well, I like to study and learn. But my mom and Michael's dad make sure he doesn't do anything to me."

Logan once again, didn't know what to say.

"I guess we should get going to class, we're 25 minutes late." Kendall said.

"Why did you come and find me?"

"I just wanted to comfort you because I saw how sad you looked, I'm really sorry Logan."

"Thank you."

Kendall stepped forward and gave Logan a hug. Logan didn't hug back at first, but after a while he did.

"Thank you again."

Kendall reached into his pocket and grabbed his notebook. He ripped out a page, wrote down his number and gave it to Logan.

"Here. Call or text me whenever you wanna talk or hang out. I'll be there for you."

Logan took the paper and looked at it. "Thank you."

"I'm Kendall by the way." He said, holding his hand out for Logan.

Logan gently took the hand and shook it. "I'm Logan, but you already knew that."

They both laughed and seemed to get lost in each other's eyes.

Logan was the first to snap out of it.

"Right, let's get going to class." Logan said, pulling his hand away.

They both walked out the toilets and then they went their separate ways.

...

For a few weeks nothing happened except for a few 'Hi fag' or 'Hi nerd' 's here and there. No one touched Logan, or grabbed his bag. They didn't came up to him at his locker. They would only say things if they walked past him. And each and every time they would say something and Kendall was around , the boy would say a soundless sorry. Logan didn't know why they had stopped with everything but the words, but Kendall had probably something to do with it.

And that was something that did change. Kendall. Logan had developed a crush on the guy. But they hadn't talked ever since the toilet incident. Kendall would only say sorry after Michael or someone Michael had ordered to say it, said something. They hadn't proper talked and that made Logan sad. Logan wanted to call or text, but he didn't dare. Kendall would make sure Logan was doing fine by a text or a call, but he didn't have his phone number. So that didn't happen.

Today was the same as the other days, Michael and 2 other's had walked past and called him a nerd. That wasn't too bad.

But now Logan was at his locker, grabbing his books, like always, when he suddenly heard a voice say "Hey fag."

_Fuck. You should have know it was too good to be true, Logan.._ Logan told himself.

He turned around after closing his locker and there they were: Michael, James, Carlos and Kendall. The other guys of Michael's 'gang' were probably ordered to molest someone else.

Kendall and Logan's eyes met, neither of them looked away until Michael's ugly sounding voice was heard, "He doesn't want you, fag."

Logan looked at Michael, who was apparently looking from Logan, to Kendall and back to Logan.

"Tell him Kendall. Tell him he's ugly. Tell him he's a disgusting faggot who's only good at taking it up the ass." No one dared to move. Logan slowly moved his gaze over at Kendall. Logan was shocked when he saw tears in Kendall's eyes.

"TELL. HIM." Michael yelled, making both Kendall and Logan flinch.

Kendall didn't say anything, instead he walked forward and grabbed Logan's hands. He looked Logan deeply in the eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan's.

"I think you're perfect." Kendall told Logan after they pulled away from the kiss.

"WHAT?" Michael yelled.

They both looked over to Michael, James and Carlos. If looks could kill, then Kendall and Logan had just died 183 times. James and Carlos on the other hand were smiling, which confused both Kendall and Logan.

Kendall was the first one to speak. "I don't give a fuck anymore, Michael. Logan is the most gorgeous and sweet person I've ever met. I don't care what you think, I don't care what you say. It hurts me to see you hurt him. I can't take it anymore. Logan is amazing, and he will be mine forever, whether you like it our not."

Michael didn't know what to say so he ran away.

"That was cute." James told Kendall.

"Well, thanks."

"You know, Carlos and I are dating too."

Logan and Kendall both looked surprised. "Awesome, right?" Carlos squealed while he grabbed James' hand.

"Yeah. I'm happy for you." Logan said sincerely.

"We should totally double date some time!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Totally." Both Kendall and Logan said.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Carlos said. "Bye."

"Bye, see you later." James said.

"Bye guys."

When they were away Kendall and Logan turned towards each other again.

"So..." Logan started.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I would love to be with you. But you're my first boyfriend, so can we take things slow please?"

"You're my first boyfriend too, we'll go as slow as we both need."

They both smiled and Kendall leaned forward again. They shared a much more passionate kiss then before and they only pulled away because otherwise they would die because of oxygen deficiency.

They both didn't knew it back then, but this was the start of something special, something that would never be broken.

Today, 15 years later, they were celebrating that they were 10 years married. Kendall is 31 now and Logan is 32. They had one adopted baby boy called Sky. He would turn 4 next summer.

They could honestly say they were happy. James and Carlos had been their friends ever since Kendall and Logan got together, they went on tons double dates together. Their moms got along amazingly well, actually, their whole families got along fantastic. Even Michael. Michael had grown up and apologized at least a million times to Logan, and even to Kendall. When Logan and Kendall both had convinced that there were no hard feeling anymore, the three boys shared a grouphug and everything was perfectly fine after that.

Everything was perfect. Their family and friends love and supporte them. They have an amazing house. They don't have to worry about money. And last but definitely not least: They love each other and their child.

**Sooooo... I saw something on Tumblr the other day and that made me write this. I hope you guys like it! Please review! :D**


End file.
